


Number 67, The Englishman

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, Sleepovers, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz work on a case together to catch the next Blacklister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast before work

**Author's Note:**

> Minor characters come in later. Songs on this chapter are S.O.S and The Name of the Game by ABBA. May be OOC (out of character)

_Another new place_ Liz thought as she walked into the almost penthouse looking mansion. It was a big and very modern looking house on the peek of a hill, she was sure that Red could probably get an excellent view of the sea from here.  
She slowly walked through as Dembe led her to Reddington. She could hear loud music being played though what she believed was a record player as the song ended she made her way closer to her intended destination.  
There he was sitting at the dining table in the early morning with a breath taking view just beside him. She didn’t know how he was able to read with blaring music playing.  
 _So when your near me darling can’t you hear me S.O.S_  
Liz enjoyed the music although she had no idea who it was. She looked down at him for a second before he finished the article and then he folded it before paying her attention.  
“Lizzie?” he asked almost quizzically to her sipping a cup of coffee whilst Dembe went off.  
 _Don’t tell me the great Raymond Reddington forgot_ Liz thought as a smile almost appeared on her face but instead she just squinted at him for a second to stop herself.  
“Are yes we were going to spend the day going over evidence,” he said as he recalled and wondered why she had squinted for a second.  
“Sit, have some breakfast,” he said charmingly to her gesturing to a seat at the dinning table next to him.  
“I’m not hungry,” she lied as she quickly looked away at the spectacular view of the sun rise.  
If not for the hacker the FBI was trying to track down desperately she could be there instead of such an unsafe place where she had no control over her surroundings. Part of her was half pleased to be away from the suspicion of her husband and the distrustful eyes of the FBI.  
Her stomach growled deceitfully at her, she hadn’t wanted to eat at home. Something about her husband just turned her off but now she was starting to pay the price when the song ending on queue for her she taking a seat.  
“Dembe fetch Agent Keen some pancakes and a coffee,” he ordered as he still managed to sound polite.  
Yet another song started to play and a few moments later her breakfast was there with butter melting on top and a small jug of maple syrup beside her coffee.  
 _I was an impossible case no one ever could reach me_  
 _But I think I can see in your face there’s a lot you can teach me_  
 _So I want to know…_  
 _What’s the name of the game?_  
For a few minutes they were silent as she could see him watching her eat and although it put her on edge she couldn’t help the feeling of complete and utter comfort. Something she had not felt in a long while.  
She watched the sunrise from the corner of her eye; Red must have notice because his attention was also being diverted to the massive window that took up the whole wall.  
“Lovely place isn’t it…” he said as he readjusted his eagle eye on her “I spent a lovely summer here with one of my associate’s wife.”  
 _What was up with you today?_ Liz thought as she squinted again trying not to laugh as Reddington once again tried to sound like a player through his exploits with various women.  
“Are you okay Lizzie?” he asked her trying to read her mind.  
Luckily Liz had finished her food before she burst out in laughter thinking of what he had said. _Today was obviously going to be the first day for many things for her in a while_ she laughed as she left his question unanswered and listened to more of the lyrics.  
 _Would you laugh at me… if I said I cared for you?_  
 _Could you feel the same way too?_  
 _Do I want to know… the name of the game?_  
Reddington finally decided to let go of the unanswered question as it seemed she would not tell him and asked “So shall we start?” watching her closely as she took another sip of her coffee and looked to the sunrise “Unless you would like to stay here and watch the sunrise.”  
She looked at him as he had sarcastically asked her that and she knew that he had begun to want to take it back as she continued to stare for a little while meaning _yes she did want to watch the sunrise._  
Once again in silence as she shifted in her chair to gaze out the window in complete serenity whilst instead of the sunrise Red’s gaze was on her.  
 _I have no friends_  
 _No one to see…_  
 _And I am never invited_  
 _Now I am here_  
 _Talking to you…_  
 _No wonder I get excited_  
Liz was beginning to get suspicious over the music he had chosen to play on her visit today. It was actually now she thought of it six month since they had started working together although she hadn’t remembered before being so caught up in thought over her husband. She wondered where her husbands and her relationship were heading. It seemed they were just growing apart but as she was sitting in Red’s presents she found it harder and harder to think of Tom. So it was again to the sunrise and at moment when he wasn’t looking it was at him.  
 _Your smile and the sound of your voice_  
 _And the way you see through me_  
 _Got a feeling you give me no choice but it means a lot to me_  
 _So I want to know_  
 _What’s the name of the game?_  
The suspicion was just getting to her as she could think of nothing less than him and this song as he continued to his gaze it almost wanted to make her squirm but she stared ahead although she had no idea what she was looking at anymore, being so lost in thought.  
 _Can you feel it the way I do?_  
 _Tell me please 'cause I have to know_  
 _I’m a bashful child beginning to grow_  
 _And you make me talk_  
 _And you make me feel_  
 _And you make me show_  
 _What I’m trying to conceal_  
Liz finally realized that the sun was moving past the horizon now and it was time to get to work instead of seeing into things that weren’t there. There was no way he could have predicted that she would have shown up a such an early time and even if he had what would he be trying to get across.  
“So are we going to start,” she stated to him nonchalantly.  
It looked like he almost frowned but she couldn’t tell if it was just a trick of the eye as his face went back to unreadable in just a second.  
He stood and with a hand placed on the small of her back guided her to the next room which was just though an archway to a room exactly like the last as the song ended.

e


	2. Nowhere

~Chapter two~  
There was a big table in the middle of the room with dozens of pieces of paper splayed out on top of it.  
Liz had been through at least twenty of the file and there was still nothing connecting the suspicious fashion designer to who may have had someone kidnapped #68 on Reddington’s list. The Englishmen Red had named him for some reason he had not specified.  
They had been working for a couple of hours now and the sun had risen quite a bit. Other than them exchanging information they had not talk much as Red finally returned from changing the record. Liz checked her watch on her left hand to see it was eleven before going back to work. As the music started to play again she found it hard to concentrate after staring at notes for three hours.  
 _If you change your mind I’m the first in line_  
 _Honey I’m still free_  
 _Take a chance on me_  
She had been informed from Dembe that the music was from a band known as ABBA. They were apparently Swedish and had split up a long, long while ago which begged the question if they were Swedish why were they singing in English but she did not ask.  
Liz was happy to see that Dembe actually enjoyed it and took it as a sign that they were opening up to each other. Not that they were not friends before they just did not converse that often unless he was showing her to Red.  
 _If you are all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
 _Honey I’m still free_  
 _Take a chance on me_  
 _Going to do my very best and it ain’t no lie_  
 _If you put me to the test_  
 _If you let me try_  
 _Take a chance on me_  
 _We can go dancing_  
 _We can go walking_  
 _As long as we’re together_  
 _Listen to some music_  
 _Maybe just talking_  
 _You get to know me better ___  
Liz stared at her the piece of paper reading the same sentence six times before Red decided to take a tea break. She was thankful as they went back to the dinning table and had tea. Reddington was talking to Dembe about something that was going on in east Egypt as Luli finally showed up for the first time descending the stair case this time luckily in all of her own clothing. Liz couldn’t help but think if Red made it his habit to sleep with all his female associates.  
Liz really would not peg him for the player kind. _Why the hell am I thinking of his love life all of a sudden_ she though as Luli came over and kissed Red straight on the mouth and Dembe as usual payed no mind.  
 _Just drink your tea and stop thinking of Raymond Reddington_. _He’s a criminal ___she told her self as she tried not to look his way and finish her tea.  
 _Cos you know I’ve got so much that I want to do_  
 _When I dream I’m alone with you…_  
 _It’s magic_  
 _You want me to leave it there_  
 _Afraid of a love affair_  
 _But I think you know that I can’t let go_  
Liz watched as Red sent Luli on an errand to _‘pick up the package’ ___and then felt the undying need for the bathroom.  
Dembe guided her to the bathroom when she had asked partly she was glad to get some space between her and Red but she knew she had to come back out some time.  
Red sipped his tea as he thought about The Englishmen and Liz. Something caught his eye as he looked down to the ground and realized it was Liz’s Smartphone.  
He picked it up an inspected it before he pocketed it and would give it back to her when she returned.  
A few seconds later it begun to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to see who it was that could be calling. He knew when a picture showed up and he looked down at the caller ID ‘Tom’. Red decided to answer it as Liz walked back into the room.


	3. Dance Leasons

~Chapter three~  
Liz sat back down at the table as she gave Red some time to finish his conversation with some mysteries criminal. She suddenly realized she was supposed to call Tom and reached for her phone to find it missing. Once she took a better look at the phone Red was conversing on she recognised it as her own, she nearly doubled over and had a heart attack.

She could hear Tom becoming louder on the other end as Red just laughed and continued to talk to him. Liz hurried over and ripped the phone from his grip as she answered “Tom,” worried that he would be furious.

“Who the hell was that!” he shouted into the phone as Liz hurried off from Red’s curious eyes.

“Ahh,” she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t just tell him confidential information and she couldn’t tell him it was someone she worked with otherwise he would insist in meeting him.

“Liz,” he demanded to her with a stern voice almost controlling.

“Um, it’s Sean…” she lies as she picked the first name she could think of “A work associate,” It was all she had.

“I’ve never met him or heard of him before.”

“I told you he’s a work associate,” she said.

After convincing him a little more she said goodbye to him and hung up as he had begun to tell her he loved her. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Red looking down at her.

“Do I look like a Sean my dear,” he rhetorically asked her and then chuckled.

She huffed and walked off to read more pointless folders of paper. She wasn’t exactly angry at him; she knew he couldn’t stop being himself with endless curiosity she just didn’t like to lie to people. There were too many lies and half truths going around.

The record had long since finished when they finally got somewhere.

“It says here that The Englishman disappeared in 2010 whilst the French police were after him.” She said to Red as he momentarily payed Liz his full attention “They had blamed Homeland security for not giving them jurisdiction fast enough,” she finished.

“Does it state where they lost him?” he asked looking back to his sheet.

“Ahh yeah in the shipping yards... he had hidden himself amongst some of the cargo.”

“Well that still doesn’t give us anything Lizzie.”

Liz didn’t answer him with a snarky retort as she knew they were both in the same boat.

“Come along Lizzie,” he said as he stood from his stool and put his coat on.

“Where are we going?”

“The Englishman has used the same contact in three of his jobs we are going to see if she is still working for him,” he said as she finally stood.

***

“Stephanie I told you I will put you on my private plane and take you somewhere The Englishman will never find you,” he stated to the young woman.

She didn’t look it on the outside but she was panicking and Red knew that. There were all the signs fidgeting, slight pitched voice although she was in denial.

“No you don’t know this guy he’s a sociopath,” she said as she pulled together sheets of paper and tided them nervously.

“Well Steph you know he’s going to kill you after this one… look at how many times you’ve worked for him, he can’t have anyone getting to close,” he continued persuading her.

“No, leave.”

“Okay come along Dembe.”

“Reddington you can’t just leave her, she’ll die,” Liz protested to him.

“She obviously doesn’t want to talk I grow tied of trying to persuade her.”

When he was at the door about to leave Stephanie burst out desperately “Okay, okay I’ll talk is you protect me.”

Red considered it for a second before turning back to her “I never break a deal, it’s bad business,” he said to her holding his ground at the door telling her he was an inpatient man.

“I don’t know who he is all I know is he’s living it up in the states and that he’s meeting someone, I don’t know who.”

Red looked disinterested as he went to turn around.

“Don’t you know anything else, we can help you,” Liz intervened

“Wait I know where and when that’s all!” she almost shouted to him as he again turns to her.

***

“Well done Lizzie I grew tied of turning around,” he chuckled candidly “I would guess that is what Agent Meera would call good cop bad cop,” he said as he opened the car door for her.

She laughed to him at that; she couldn’t even begin to explain the irony of ironies in that statement.

Stephanie had said the meet was at the Royal Hotel a 9:30 pm that night so they needed to be quick. Elizabeth called the FBI/Ressler as she didn’t really have anyone else’s number and explained the situation.

“I’m sorry Agent Keen but with the hacker that shut down the FBI and took classified material we don’t have the resources,” he apologised sarcastically.

“But we need--,” she was cut off by another rant from Ressler.

“Look this is taking every one we have there’s nothing we can do,” he stated quickly as he hung up.

“Shit,” she said under her breath but apparently Red had caught it as he looked at her strangely.

“It seems we will have to do this one on our own,” he said mater-factually to her as he gave Dembe instructions to take them back to his place and then spent the rest of the time in the car making calls on his phone.

 _How the hell were they going to do that exactly_ Liz thought as she took a quick breath and stared out of the car window watching the city fly by. She felt so disconnected from the world right now. How in half a year things could just change so rapidly. She was supposed to be working for the FBI catching criminals and now it felt like she was working for one instead.

 _We have to do this to catch a criminal_.

Back in the mansion they were devising how this would play out. No more pleasant music like before just the silent sound of the cogs in there minds spinning although Red had already devised most of the plan and of cause it entailed her coming as his date or lover. They had argued and were now in the part of there relationship in which they answered each other in half sentences.

“What about Dembe?”

“Two men going in to a restaurant, that not suspicious.”

“Maybe if you act like a couple,” she tried as just as it left her mouth he answered.

“Not a chance.”

“Luli.”

“Away until tomorrow,” he said as he wondered why she found it to be such a problem.

“I could go as your daughter,” she said as she saw a hint of what seemed to be a pout before it was gone in the blink of an eye.

“How old do you think I am Lizzie,” he chuckled.

“Okay fine,” she gave in “Will I have to go home and get something to wear?”

“No that is already taken care of but I suggest you inform that husband of yours, he seem the jealous type,” he finished with a hint of humour in his voice.

“No he’s going out with friends tonight.”

“Do you know how to dance?” Dembe asked out of the blue as he walk up to Red and whispered something that seem to be humorous into his ear.

“Why would we be dancing?” she asked openly to either of them.

“It’s The Royal Lizzie, it’s polite and it will help to survey the area,” Red explained as Dembe disappeared into the next room.

“Well I’ve only danced at my wedding,” she explained to him not knowing if that was good or bad.

Red stood and momentarily adjusted his suit vest before stepping over to the record player and examining some records as though he were trying to see each individual colour particle on the thin card packet before removing it and putting it on.

Liz knew what he was doing as she stood and sighed inwardly before she heard the fuzzy record sound turn into music.

She held his right hand with her left and then placed her other hand on his shoulder. She begun to move with him as he softly placed his hand on her waste “Remember Lizzie to follow my lead,” he calmly stated when she stood on his toe.

Liz tried her hardest to follow but could not concentrate with his hand holding her waist. He often found ways to touch her but this was just so intimate, so personal.

“Well done Lizzie,” Reddington said as she just realized she was actually doing it.

The instruments in the orchestra of music grew and grew to its peek as Lizzie found herself dancing. She looked to his chest as she could not look him in the eyes afraid she’ll step on him again. When the music was about to end she looked at her posture. It was not rigid at all and when she looked down at herself she found herself feeling very comfortable dancing with Red. 

Even just being around him, he could make you comfortable. He didn’t just sound charming it was like charming poured out of every one of his pores. _Why was she so comfortable with Raymond Reddington and not her own husband?_

They continued to dance in various different styles for half an hour before the music died and all that could be heard was the now crackling sound at the end of a record.

They both shared eye contact as they finished and she couldn’t control the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked into those eyes that showed nothing but seem to look right into the core of you. If you looked hard enough into those beautiful eyes you would find the deepest secrets you were trying to hide.

He caress her hip with his thumb softly as she felt electrostatics moving over her skin, some how he had managed to get his hand under her blouse. She didn’t know what to do, she was intoxicated by his very touch as he let go of her hand and snaked his own hand softly up her arm to her neck and too caressed it with his soft touch. All she could think to do was place her right hand on his chest and slightly fiddle with a button on his vest as she closed her eyes.

After a good thirty second of anticipating a kiss from him she opened her eyes back up to find him gazing down at her. Her heart almost stoped as she rose until there noses were touching and she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. Her mind raced with thoughts, but strangely non to try to stop her as she closed the small distance and quickly breathed his masculine sent in when there lips met and all she could think was _finally_.

The kiss quickened as he finally took control and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible. He wanted to feel her body against his to prove it was real, it was really happening. His hand crawled up her blouse until he had it caressing the skin just under her bra.

Liz let his tongue slip into her mouth as she couldn’t admit to herself that she had loved when he had reciprocated and taken over. Her body felt hot as his hands never skipped a beat. He was soon laying kisses down her neck and the hand that had been on her neck was undoing her blouse buttons painfully slowly. _God_ was all that came to mind as it just felt so good. She was backing up against the dining table whilst she let out a soft moan when he lay hot kisses to her ear and begun to suck on it.


	4. The Dinner, the dance

~Chapter four~

Her face went red again as she slipped into the expensive dress he had bought her that had fit perfectly. Her hair was up as she clipped the dangling diamond earrings to her ears, she quickly looked back down to her emerald coloured shoes that went with her deep blue dress. But did the dress really have to have the large split down the side of it that extended from just above her knee to the bottom of her dress.

After she was fully dressed she stood and looked into the mirror at her self. She felt a little guilty for what she did with Red but couldn’t help the nagging disappointment that they didn’t have the chance to finish what she had started. Dembe had walked in and had seemed unembarrassed as he informed Red of something that had seemed urgent enough to not tell him to piss off. Just one more kiss goodbye and he had left her standing there totally embarrassed. _Why don’t I feel that way about my husband anymore?_

She was ready to go after taking a shower drying her hair and putting it up, with some make up and the clothing Red had picked out she looked more expensive than she had ever looked in her life and wasn’t afraid to think she looked hot.

But hopefully she looked right on Reddington’s arm otherwise The Englishmen or who he was meeting would know and they had very little back up to help them out of the possibly bad outcome.

***

Dembe drove up to the front door of The Royal as Reddington got out first and opened up the door for her. She took his hand and as elegantly as possible got out of the car and they walked into the hotel together. Someone quickly showed them to their table as she surveyed the room and half listened to the small orchestra playing an instrumental version of ‘Show Me Love’ by Tatu.

Red decided to order for both of them as she didn’t understand most of the meals on the menu. He also decided to pick a 1963 bottle of white wine to go with there meals as Elizabeth looked around the room again.

He hadn’t been wrong there were actually quite a few people on the dance floor. She was lost in thought as she stared around the room when she was startled out of her trance by a warm hand on her own.

“Lizzie you’re starting to look suspicious,” he informed her as she took his words into account and only looked around every few minutes.

Before long there food and wine were there. Red had chosen a seafood dish of some sort for her and a beef meal that looked sightly more familiar for him.

He poured her some wine as she ate her meal and mentally applauded his choice on wine as the subtle sweet taste complimented the dish perfectly.

“Stephanie said we’re looking for someone with a medium build,” she said to him as she recalled Stephanie telling her she had ordered some clothing for him once.

“That isn’t especially helpful Lizzie,” Red stated blankly to her looking around the room quickly before going back to his food.

“Well it marks a few people off the list.”

A good ten minutes later they both had finished and they were nowhere as they looked around the room. Red stood from the table as he thought this the optimum time to dance.

Elizabeth took his hand as they walked over to the dance floor and begun to dance to the slow music. She begun to think of what had happened the last time they had danced together just a few hours previous. Looking into his unreadable eyes she found it hard to concentrate on anything else. _Come on Liz get a hold of yourself_ she thought as she looked behind him at a group of people that seemed to be having a business meeting.

It seemed like she recognised the person who was facing away from her but she couldn’t be sure. She had her chin resting on Reddington’s shoulder as they had become very close and were now chest too chest as they moved in time. 

“What do you think Lizzie?” Red asked her as she looked up at him and saw he was gesturing to someone behind her. He quickly turned them around so she could have a look. 

The man she was looking at seemed the perfect profile of The Englishman but just as she was about to agree with him the man had gotten very close to another man next to him and begun to make sexual gestures towards him. Liz couldn’t help but laugh. Even if The Englishman was homosexual a professional wouldn’t act that way. 

She looked back up to Red to tell him her findings to see he was already looking down at her observing her every move as her smile slowly eased off and she went back to leaning on his shoulder. “Nope that’s not him.” 

There plan was going down the drain and they just couldn’t spot a person with that same profile. 

Seven minute later they found themselves chatting to each other instead as they danced together, totally unaware of anyone else in the room he quickly spun her around and went back to swaying whilst Reddington told her a funny story about the time he had spent in Pakistan. She was having a great time and couldn’t think of getting back to work whilst she listened to his tale and laughed. Every time she did so Reddington demeanour changed slightly for a few second and he stopped and observed her. Listening to his story she stared blankly out at the business people again, she noticed they were shaking hands. She guessed there business meeting was over when the man she thought she had recognised before turned around. Her stomach sank and her previous smile disappeared from her face. _What the hell was Tom doing here?_


	5. Moving out, making out

~Chapter five~  
“What were you going to do with Sean… dance a bit then take the lift up to a hotel room,” Tom said infuriated.  
They had gone some were private to talk which Tom was mostly doing as Red seemed to be amused by the whole turn out. For some reason Liz couldn’t seem to let go of Red’s hand as Tom shouted at her.  
“Tom it’s not like that, we work together.”  
“That’s bull shit I saw how you were looking at each other,” he implored loudly as he pointed in her face “You didn’t ever try to hide it and you’re still holding hands!”  
Elizabeth forced herself to let Red’s hand go as she continued to try to talk to him although he wasn’t giving her time to explain herself and what was she going to say to him ‘No Tom it’s just Raymond Reddington a notorious criminal and I think you should know that we did actually make out a few hours ago’.  
Tom just appeared to get more aggressive with Liz as he shouted at her. She couldn’t explain herself so she stood there frozen.  
Red’s arms swooped around her protectively as Tom continued to show aggressive behaviour. This just seemed to fuel his anger more as Reddington pushed Liz behind him.  
“What the hell I’m talking to my wife!”  
“No you’re accusing Lizzie of something she was not intending to do,” Red said to him calmly as he was pretty sure he had the upper hand as Tom was quite a bit shorter to them him “I suggest you go and have a drink and calm down before talking to her again.”  
“Yeah I should just go have a pint whilst you go shag each other,” he said with a mixture of sarcasm and anger before he slugged Red in his left cheek bone.  
Liz quickly game over to see if Reddington was okay “What the hell,” she said as she looked at Red with worried eyes.  
“You can come home to pick your stuff up but then I want you gone,” he sternly told her before walking off.  
“Are you okay Red?” she asked him worried as straightened up again and she put her hand on the other side of his face as she checked his wound.  
Red chuckled as he straightened up and thought over what had just happened. He might just have Tom this time he thought as he took his coat of and put it over Lizzie’s shoulders. She looked confused for a second before worry took over her face again, he put his hand over her shoulder and they begun to walk. Lizzie looked so beautiful tonight he thought as they walked out of the hotel and down the street to his car. He felt like taking a little stroll before getting back to business, beside she looked even more breath taking when the moon shone over her still worried and a hint of remorseful features.  
“Well that went well, we should do that more often,” he said sincerely not actually meaning what happened with Tom. He was very pleased with himself and happy that Lizzie, his Lizzie had addressed him with his nickname. He liked how the words had sounded coming out of her mouth.  
“I’m so sorry Red,” apologized as a smile appeared on his face. Why was he so happy about getting punched in the face?  
Once they had found Dembe parked in the side of the road they walked of and got in, Red quickly instructing him to go to her house. She suspected she would spend the night at his place. Well it was not like she could go anywhere else, the little friends she had would just ask too many questions.

***

She had been in and out within the space of ten minutes and then it felt like they had flown away back to Red scenic mansion.  
And there they were sitting on a couch facing the massive window drinking another expressive bottle of wine. She had changed into soothing she intended on sleeping in but had replaced his coat over her now satin clad pyjama top. She couldn’t help but turn her head to take in the scent of Red that still lingered in the material.  
“That’s some husband you have,” he chuckled as he took another sip of wine and gazed of at her. He was pleased that she kept his coat rapped around her shoulders.  
Old habits must really die hard as she came out with a snarky retort “Oh yeah what would you have done in his place.”  
He looked away for a moment to think as he took another sip and looked back her way before answering “I would have taken a hold of you and never let go Lizzie.”  
Her heart beat really hard once she had registered what he had said. Liz had no idea how to respond so she didn’t she just drink her wine and looked out at the stars.  
A few minutes pasted before she got up and took a step to him, sitting again and leaning her head on his shoulder and linked her fingers with his.  
“Red?”  
“Yes my dear.”  
“Is it possible for people to fall out of love?” she asked him and looked up as she still had her head on his shoulder.  
Red turned his head towards her and looked into eyes before answering “I don’t think I would be the best person to consult on this sweetheart.”  
She didn’t answer him she just looked ahead until he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. But now she was wider awake then she had been moments ago, remembering his warm lips against hers made her heart race faster and faster as the memories became explicit fantasies. Why did she fantasize about marrying him and having children with him, she didn’t even want children of her own. _Or is it you don’t want children with Tom._  
Elizabeth was becoming confused; she didn’t just fantasize about being with him. _What the hell Liz_. Liz didn’t make it her habit to go around cheating on her husband nor did she intend to but why did she want to be with Red so badly. A thought suddenly entered her mind uninvited _because couples in love like to make love often_. She was being betrayed by her own brain to it seemed but the thought stuck with her until she payed proper attention to it. _Could I be she was falling in love with Raymond Reddington the worst criminal out there?_ Another thought struck her _No she was falling for Red, he just happened to be a criminal_. Strangely this set her at ease as she calmed the turmoil inside of her.  
She didn’t even feel like herself when she went to kiss him on the cheek after putting her glass of wine on the floor. Red looked to her as she quickly straddled him and also went to grasp of his cup and putting it somewhere before she looked into his eyes and kissed him.  
It sent shivers up her spine when his hand came to a rest around her waist and his other hand took it previous spot as he held the back of her neck.  
With no one to disturb them as Dembe had gone to sleep and nothing to do Elizabeth felt content as Red continued to kiss her. Maybe her husband had been right but this didn’t feel wrong.  
Liz gained the courage to begin to unbutton Red’s dress shirt whilst Red’s hand went up the back of her shirt. The kissing quickly left her mouth and continued on her neck as he left more hot kisses. This time though instead of kissing her neck he begun to suck on it as Liz knew there would be a hicky on it soon. Once she had undone all the buttons on her shirt her hand went to his bare chest as she felt the bare skin and hair against her hand. This seemed to stop Red in his tracks as he stopped kissing her neck and whispered “Lizzie we have to stop.”  
“Why?” she asked as both of his hands came around her waist to hug her as he rested his forehead on her bare collarbone.  
“Because Lizzie I am not the one you love,” he said as she could almost hear sadness in his voice. He laid a kiss on her collarbone, just one more to remember the time he wished he could continue.  
“Yes you are,” she finally said as it shocked him and even her that she actually admitted it aloud. She did love him and it felt good to admit it to him.  
“I’m a criminal Lizzie, did you forget.”  
“I didn’t fall in love with a criminal I fell in love with you Red,” she said as she put her hands on his face being careful with the bruise when she looked into him warm blue eyes.  
“You won’t feel the same tomorrow.”  
“Yes I will,” she smiled, she was usually angry when people told her what she was thinking. But in this moment, with him she was happy.  
He placed another kiss on her collarbone as he held her tight. He had no words to describe what joy he was feeling. He had wanted her to reciprocate his feeling for a while now; he couldn’t believe he had found himself turning her down. His Lizzie, she was finally his Lizzie not in the thralls of Tom who he had been trying to prove a criminal to find he didn’t really have to. But he still would.  
“Hey what about Luli?” she asked as he unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her opposite collarbone.  
“What about her sweetheart,” he said between kisses.  
“Really Red?”  
“There is nothing going on if that’s what you mean Lizzie…” Knowing that wouldn’t just please her he elaborated “Luli is like a sister to me, sure we play up the couple thing a bit but there’s nothing going on as I said” he looked up at her quickly and than went back to laying soft kisses on her skin.  
“I must say you look gorgeous when you wear my coat my dear,” he complimented her when he saw understanding in her eyes.  
With that there was no more talking whilst Red quickly got the upper hand and he was soon above her laying on the couch. He went down and laid to big kisses on top showing part of each of her breasts before he unclipped her bra.  
“Red,” she breathed and continued with out an answer “Could we take this somewhere more comfortable?”  
Author note: Luli lives! it just to sad for her to die so :P to the writers also I just couldn't continue in the love making scene T_T but I still hope you enjoyed it :).


	6. The Englishman

~Chapter six~

Liz awoke to the bright sun shining through Red’s bedroom window. She had soundly slept through the night except of course when she and Red were _having fun_ as he had put it. She smiled as she fondly remembered it whilst she had her head resting against Red’s chest. He was still asleep and for a while she just studied his calm sleeping face and listened to his regular heart beat inside his chest.

She had quickly lost track of time when she stared at her watch another ten minutes had past by and she thought it was really time to get up. Was she also going to wake Red up, she would have to wouldn’t she. She devised a plan when she saw his dress shirt laying wrinkled on the floor.

Red was softly woken when someone begun to shake him, he reached over to his side to pull Lizzie close and kiss her to find her missing from his side. He opened his eye’s to see his Lizzie standing with a devilish smile on her face as she wore his shirt all to well, he just chuckled in amusement.

Once Red was dressed and implored Lizzie a few times with no success to stay in his shirt they went down to get some breakfast. Once Dembe caught them walking together a deep heartedly laugh escape his mouth and he simple watched for a second before fetching Reddington his usual and Agent Keen what she had had yesterday.

Red went sat in his usual seat as Liz decided to sit closer to him this time she moved a chair just thirty centimetre away and Red again put his hand contently around her.

After eating Red stood and put his coat on before speaking to Dembe “Did you get what I was looking for?”

“Yes the address is just out side of town at a storage container facility,” he answered in his usual deep voice.

“Excellent…,” he said to him then looked back to Liz who was curious to what they were talking about “Lizzie I want you to make up your mind if you want to come along with us or not.”

She was confused. Did he want her to make her mind up right now before he alluded to what she was making a decision about?

“I’m afraid that if you come along you might not like what you find,” he said with unreadable features again.

How could she not want to come although his words had worried her curiosity always got the better of her. So she simply answered that she wanted to come.

***

Once they where at the storage container facility Dembe pulled a gun from somewhere and she begun to fret that she would be apart of Red’s plan to commit a crime. _No he wouldn’t do that_ she reassured herself and then wondered what this really was about whilst she to pulled her service weapon.

After hearing suspicious struggling sounds coming from one of the storage units they neared it and when she finally did see what was going on she froze.

Tom was pulling around a woman with duct tape binding her hands and legs and a smaller strip over her mouth. When the woman saw them she started to cry out for help and Tom instantly knew there were gun pointed his way.

“You know what your down fall was Tom,” Red said as Tom turned around with his hands raised to the air.

“What is that Sean?” he said viciously to him in his natural English accent “Oh yeah and my name is Thomas.”

Red just begun to chuckle at everything he had just said and then answered him with a dead serious look “You’re too cocky… You left notes after every kill.”

Liz was frozen as she listened to what they why saying. _Tom…Thomas was a killer. Thomas was the Englishman._

“Well you’ll never take me in alive,” he said with another cocky grin.

“Oh I don’t work for the FBI I wasn’t intending to unless Lizzie persuades me to,” he says and when that didn’t wipe the smile off his face he continues “My actual name is Raymond Reddington perhaps you’ve heard of me,” he smiled when the smile disappeared from his face.

Thomas looked to Liz for assistance “Lizzie come on babe persuade him,” he sweet talked almost pleading as Dembe grabbed him and put a gun to the back of his head.

Liz was frozen as she stared at him with her gun pointed to him. _What was he saying to her?_ All she understood was when he spoke her name but it sounded wrong somehow.

“Lizzie if it came down it you couldn’t shoot me could you,” he told more then asked as in just an instant he had spun around and grabbed Dembe’s gun from his hands.

Nothing went though Liz’s mind but she could feel herself pull the trigger and saw the three bullets she fired go through his chest. Seconds later he was on the ground dead.

“Too cocky,” Red repeated after whilst looking down at him as Dembe went over to help the woman out of her restraints.

***

Half an hour later the FBI had turned up to assisted although there was nothing left to be done but get some medical attention for the woman and assess what had happened.

Luckily Red’s theory was correct and they had found a small camera that showed all that they said went on.

Agent Ressler walked up to Liz as she stared at the medical examiner’s zip up the body bag and load it in the van “Well that’s one way to end a marriage,” he said to her as her also observed.

Liz turned rigidly to him before looking up at him as he though she was going to address him. Liz bald her hand up into a fist and punched him in the face before walking over to the quite amused Red and asked him if they could go.

He was happy to take her any where she wanted to go.

Author Note: this isn't the last chapter... well technically it is but I have written a Epilogue, anyhow I hope you have enjoyed it :)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year and seven months later Liz walked into work holding Red’s hand contently as she walked by suspicious eyes. They had gotten married six months ago and still disturbed people with there whole newly wed demeanours whilst they worked together putting away more blacklisters. Every time they kissed around her associates Meera’s would make a gagging face to Ressler as he became uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

Liz would have to go on maternity leave soon as she was exactly six months pregnant now and technically not even allowed to be out in the field with the other agents except when Red continued to sneakily take her out on non life threatening undercover operations as his pregnant wife (Not that undercover) by telling them that he had no chemistry with any other woman and refused to go with a man.

Liz grabbed her stomach for a second before lifting up her top to show Red a little baby foot pressing out of the side of her belly. All eyes were on her as she shared an intimate moment with her family.

Ressler made a deep ‘AHH!” when he saw the foot as Red just laughed kissing his wife and trying to tickle the small foot though his wife’s stomach.

“Relax Ressler it’s just a foot,” Meera said as she walked by and seemed unfazed.

“That’s not natural,” Donald said to no one in particular.

Dembe let out another deep laugh when he had spoken “Didn’t you go to school,” Dembe spoke in his South African accent.

“I love you sweetheart,” Red said as he kissed the top of his Lizzie’s belly and then kissed Lizzie on the lips.

_~Fin~_

Author note: the epilogue was a bit short and to smooshy and for that I apologise, I hope you all enjoyed the story! and have a Merry Christmas :) 


End file.
